Gold Bat
Gold Bat was Japan's first superhero of the modern age who died heroically at some point before the destruction of Pearl Harbor in 1941. Since then, there have been two other individuals that have used the name. The first Gold Bat An ancient skeletal warrior from Atlantis who placed himself in suspended animation and was revived by Marie Yamotone in 1933 to protect the world from the machinations of the evil Dr. Erich Nazo and his criminal syndicate. After many battles with his arch foe, he dueled with Nazo on April 9, 1940 at his island hideout and caused a tremendous explosion when his staff hit the generator to the fortress. After saving Marie, he continued his fight with Nazo. The mad scientist used his self destruct function on a flying saucer which he and Gold Bat were trapped in, Gold Bat then fired a bolt from his staff to cause the destruct mechanism to go off early to ensure Dr. Nazo would never threaten the world again. The two were annihilated by the blast and the only thing remaining from the explosion was Gold Bat's broken staff. Abilities He possessed amazing powers such as super strength, flight and a magic rapier-staff that could fire bolts of energy and manipulate seismic energy, causing small earthquakes that he could control. The evil Gold Bat This Gold Bat was an enemy of the android Kikaider and a loyal servant of Black Ghost's Delta Android and Robot Corps (DARC). He is depicted as a very sophisticated gentleman that knows much about the psychology of humans and how they think, making him a difficult opponent to beat. His appearance greatly resembles Dracula in human form and a robotic humanoid vampire bat in android form. He was killed by his own trap for Kikiader when his conscience circuit gave him the urge to rescue Mitsuko from the iron spike projectiles that missed Kikaider when he dodged them. The second Gold Bat The second and current Gold Bat is Marie Yamotone. During her college years in the 1960s, she was studying the artifacts of Atlantis in the hopes of repairing Gold Bat's staff. She became possessed by an ancient Atlantean demon when she accidentally undid a seal to an artifact. The demon, who wanted revenge for her imprisonment by Gold Bat tried to destroy what remained of the staff. However, the staff reacted to her presence and used the last spark of its magic to absorb the demon's soul to repair itself. Marie awoke and found herself in a strange new body with the powers of the original Gold Bat, and as the years passed on she discovered it also gave her immortality and eternal youth. Appearance Marie in human form appears to be a red haired Japanese-Briton woman in her 20s. Her Gold Bat form loosely resembles an unused character from the aborted Ogon Bat OVA from the 2000s. A tall beautiful woman with fangs, gold skin, black eyes with yellow pupils and a black and red dress with a cape that becomes bat wings in flight and Gold Bat's staff holstered on her waist in a custom scabbard. Abilities In addition to Gold Bat's original powers, Marie's hero form can shoot a powerful energy beam from her mouth and she can cast Atlantean magic spells. However, it also makes her unstable as the staff commands her to fight evil against her will. As a result, her mind created a more seductive and violently aggressive personality to cope with the effect of the transformation. Category:Kamen Rider: The Animated Series